The Multiverse
The Multiverse is a collection of various universes where some are parallel with each other with minor changes, and others completely different by a certain event. History When the gods of Olympus created the universe, they left a small part of it unfinished. Norse gods came through and shaped this new territory in their own image. They, however, unintentionally created wormholes to different universes of the original, Dubbed Earth-1. The Asgardian god Odin saw this and did not think much of it, simply believing that this is how gods do their work. Within 3,000 years, different people from different universes began crossing into the other universes. Known Universes * Earth-1: The original universe created by the Norse gods as their own. As of 2029, no inhabitant has ventured out of this universe. * Earth-56: This universe shows what happens if apes were the dominant species, leading to conflicts with Midgard's Mightiest Primates and Asgard's forces. * Earth-233: This universe is the result of a virus known as the Legacy Virus, where most, not if all, of Earth's heroes were merged with it, causing normal civilians to take up the mantles of the fallen heroes. * Earth-342: Known as Age of Ultron, this universe is the result of an evil A.I., known as Ultron, who seemingly takes over the Earth within a matter of hours by corrupting and installing malware into military systems. There is an underground resistance group currently trying to take back their Earth. * Earth-666: Known as the Dark Dimension, this universe is ruled by an evil tyrant known as Dormammu. Only one soul has ever ventured out of this hellhole. It's best to stay away from this one. * Earth-1001: Known as the Prime Universe, many of the prominent heroes of Earth-1 are here. This universe is viewed as the main universe in a series of continuity stories. Many heroes and villains reside here. * Earth-1200: In this universe exist worlds rich in magic, with legends made from true fantasies. One of the worlds in this universe is Ivalice. * Earth-1358: This universe contains a brewing conflict in the far reaches of the Milky Way Galaxy between three factions: the Terrans, descendants of human colonists of Earth; the Zerg, an alien swarm evolving to consume all life; and the Protoss, an aged race of technologically advanced psionic warriors. * Earth-1977: This universe, simply known as Star Wars, is home to a life force known as the Force, a powerful energy that give its wielders unnatural powers. There exist two factions who fight for control of the Force, the Jedi and the Sith. It has been almost 1000 years since the last remnants of the Sith were snuffed out. The current year is 22 BBY, ''(further data analysis has been unable to determine what ‘BBY’ stands for.) ''The Clone Wars are fully underway. * Earth-2814: This universe is similar to the Prime Universe, though has its own set of events, heroes, and villains to differentiate itself from the others. * Earth-3814: This universe is almost the same as Earth-2814, but its equivalent set of heroes are instead evildoers that have conquered humanity and fight the forces of good. * Earth-4576: Known as the Halo Universe, this universe is the result of human advancement in technology and space travel, culminating in the possibility of colonization on other planets and galaxies. The current year of this universe is 2556, four years after the end of the Human-Covenant War, where humanity barely edged the alien force known as the Covenant. * Earth-44920: Known as the Prototype universe, this universe is the result of an virus known as the BLACKLIGHT Virus being unleashed in the target area of New York City, now known as New York Zero. The military are busy trying to retake the city as a result of Operation Ozone. * Earth-821403: Known as the Giger Universe (wip) Category:Locations